The Music Man
The Music Man is a musical by Meredith Wilson which debuted on Broadway in 1957, and has been revived several times since. A staple of community, regional, and high school theatres, the show is set in the fictional town of River City, Iowa, and follows the exploits of traveling salesman Harold Hill, and town librarian, Marian. Many songs from the musical have become standards in the American songbook, including "Seventy-Six Trombones" and "Pick a Little, Talk a Little". References *The season 21 premiere episode of Sesame Street is an extended spoof of The Music Man. Preston Rabbit (named after Robert Preston) comes to Sesame Street and wants to give the people there gifts (rather than con them). The episode includes four song spoofs by Paul Jacobs and Sarah Durkee: "What's Your Name?" spoofs "Iowa Stubborn"; "TROUBLE" on Sesame Street spoofs "Ya Got Trouble" in River City; "Until There Was a U" spoofs "Till There Was You"; and "Seventeen Ice Cream Cones" spoofs "Seventy-Six Trombones". * On Sesame Street, Professor Gary Gill travels around the country selling the letter G. He shows up on Sesame Street with his two assistants in Episode 4076 to help Baby Bear improve his growl, and sings a parody of "Ya Got Trouble" ("You Got Growlin' Problems"). * Slimey is surrounded by pieces of costumes and casts off a hat that Oscar says looks like something from The Music Man in Episode 3856. * Indigo is a bluebird who is feeling blue, and Big Bird figures he can cheer him up by shouting "Seventy-Six Trombones" in his face, until Bob suggests something more soothing. * In Elmo's World: Music, The Music Channel shows a documentary about the very first music played in the entire world ever. It then advertises that coming up next is The Music Man, The Sound of Music and Name That Tune. * The song "Mail It Shop Is Coming" from episode 3984 of Sesame Street parodies "The Wells Fargo Wagon." * One of the Xbox achievements in Once Upon a Monster is called "76 Trombones." * In episode 4326 of Sesame Street, Grover's role as an instrument-salesman spoofs Harold Hill in The Music Man, complete with a "Ya' Got Trouble"-inspired sales pitch. Later, he mentions he has 76 trombones in his stock. * A poster for "The Music Monster" (featuring Elmo) hangs on the wall in the theater found at Sesame Street at SeaWorld. Connections * Eddie Albert played Harold Hill (replacing Robert Preston) at some point during the original Broadway run * Carol Arthur played Mrs. Paroo in the 1980 Broadway revival * Paul Benedict played Mayor Shinn in the 2000 Broadway revival * Barbara Cook originated Marian Paroo in the 1957 Broadway production * Kristin Chenoweth played Marian Paroo in the 2003 TV movie * Victor Garber played Mayor Shinn in the 2003 TV movie * Hermione Gingold played Mrs. Eulalie Mackechnie Shinn in the 1962 film * Buddy Hackett played Marcellus Washburn in the 1962 film * Ron Howard played Winthrop Paroo in the 1962 film * Shirley Jones played Marian Paroo in the 1962 film * Linda Kash played Alma Hix in the 2003 TV movie * Molly Shannon played Mrs. Eulalie Mackechnie Shinn in the 2003 TV movie * Dick Van Dyke played Harold Hill in the 1980 Broadway revival * Mary Wickes played Mrs. Squires in the 1962 film External links * Internet Broadway Database * IMDb for 1962 film * IMDb for 2003 film __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Stage References